scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Spooky Space Kook (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the character, see Spooky Space Kook. For other uses, see Spooky Space Kook (disambiguation). Spooky Space Kook is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Premise The gang investigate an airfield supposedly haunted by a ghostly alien with a cackling, shrieking laugh. Synopsis A mysterious aircraft appears and lands behind some trees, and out of it comes a mysterious ghost which releases a maniacal laugh. Scooby, Shaggy and the gang are driving down an old country road and are running out of gas and have to stop soon. They park at an old farmhouse and talk to an old farmer who at first mistakes the gang for reporters. The gang explain their situation and the man says that the reporters have been bothering him because a spooky spacecraft and an alien has been haunting an abandoned airfield adjacent to the farm. After getting gas, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby realize they have a mystery on their hands and they follow the aircraft to the abandoned airfield. They find a running generator and Scooby and Shaggy have a run-in with the mysterious ghost. Fred and the girls search for clues, and Fred gets caught by a hook and is dangling in the air. They rescue him before the ghost arrives, and the kids flee. Shaggy and Scooby arrive at the mess hall where they find fresh food, but the ghost comes again and chases them away. The gang then find a Jeep that runs by itself and an army of the space alien ghosts just materializes. Then, the biggest clue is when Shaggy and Scooby head into the air tower and find a movie projector and tape recorder. The culprit, after chasing Scooby and Shaggy, goes into the wind tunnel by accident and gets his costume blown off. The crook happens to be the old farmer's neighbor, Henry Bascombe. He was trying to exploit the land for money after he heard that the airfield was re-opening again. The army of ghosts was just a bunch of stuffed dummies, and the Jeep that ran by itself was just remote controlled. The spooky laugh was played over the loudspeakers, and the spacecraft was imitated through a movie projector. Fred plays the spooky laugh track which scares Shaggy and Scooby, with Scooby afterwards saying "Aww! Scooby Doo!" Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Farmer Villains: * Spooky Space Kook * Henry Bascombe Other characters: * Chicken * Worm * Sheriff Locations * Farm ** Farmhouse * Airfield ** Shed ** Shop ** Parachute loft ** Mess hall ** Supply department ** Tower ** Motor pool Objects * Gazette * Tape player * Movie projector * Jaw-stretcher special * Bologna * Meatloaf * Ketchup * Lettuce * Sliced tomatoes * Olives * Mustard * Mayonnaise * Double Dutch Chocolate Syrup * Peanuts * Cooked chicken * Ham leg * Farmer's shotgun * Dishwasher * Life raft * Dummy * Supply dept. key * Desk * Torch * Spooky Space Kook dummies * Parachute * Spooky Space Kook helmet * Spooky Space Kook boots Vehicles * Spaceship * The Mystery Machine * Jeep * Sheriff's police car Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed by: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Associate Producer: Lew Marshall * Story: Ken Spears, Joe Ruby, Bill Lutz * Story Direction: Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Hal Smith, Casey Kasem, John Stephenson, Don Messick, Jean Vander Pyl, Vic Perrin, Frank Welker, Stefanianna Christopherson * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, Alvaro Arce, Paul Gruwell, Mike Arens, Alex Ignatiev, Ric Gonzales, Bill Lignante * Animation: Bill Keil, George Rowley, Oliver E. Callahan, Ed Love, Rudy Cataldi, Bill Nunes, Zdenko Gasparovic, Joan Orbison, Bob Goe, Jay Sarbry, Hicks Lokey, Ken Southworth, Lloyd Vaughan * Background Styling: Walt Peregoy * Backgrounds: Ron Dias, Gary Niblett, Daniela Bielecka, Rolly Oliva * Title Design: Bill Perez * Titles: Robert Schaefer * Musical Director: Ted Nichols * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Roberta Greutert * Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson * Film Editing: Gregory V. Watson, Jr., Ted Baker, Chip Yaras * Camera: Dick Blundell, Bill Kotler, George Epperson, Cliff Shirpser, Charles Flekal, Roy Wade * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1969 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production * A Taft Broadcasting Company Notes/trivia * This is the last episode to air in 1969. * A snippet of the aircraft's sound track is used in both seasons' opening and closing sequences. * The "Spooky Space Kook" is not the monster's official name; it just comes from the name of the episode. * On the table, while Shaggy makes his sandwich, there's a ketchup bottle with a Heinz-like label. * While "Gazette" is hardly an original name, it's the first newspaper in the series to be given something identifiable. * Fred, Velma and Daphne are scared by the shadows of Shaggy and Scooby in this episode, whereas it is usually Shaggy and Scooby who get scared of shadows. * Fred agrees the gang should flee, something not usually seen in other episodes as Shaggy and Scooby are usually the only ones who flee when they see monsters. Miscellaneous * Disguises: While not exactly disguises, Scooby and Shaggy wear pilot hats. * "Zoinks" count: * "Jumping jelly beans" count: 1 (Daphne). Adaptations * Gold Key Comics adapted this episode (along with A Clue for Scooby Doo) for ''Scooby Doo... Where Are You!'' #4, renaming it to The Spooky Space Kook. * Landoll's published Scooby-Doo: Spooky Space Kook! in their Cartoon Network Storybook series. * In the live-action theatrical film, Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, the costume was put on display at the Coolsonian Criminology Museum. * In Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, the Space Kook costume was also on display at the Crystal Cove Spook Museum. This was a case set distinctly in Crystal Cove, before the start of the series. * The episode was reimagined in the Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! episode . The monster wasn't called Spooky Space Kook/Space Kook, and it didn't have its distinctive laugh. The episode was set in space, where the monster resembling the Space Kook was supposedly spreading an alien virus that was transforming its victims into lookalikes. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * The farmer's sclera are white for a change, except when he leans forward to take a closer look at the glowing footprints and again when Fred says how they weren't made by chickens. * After Daphne asks the farmer about the "haunted flying saucer," a small part of his shotgun flashes silver. * When Scooby wails about being got by "it", his eyebrows flicker between brown and black. * When Daphne says the gate is locked and wonders how the gang will get in, her headband disappears briefly before returning in the next frame. * When Scooby runs to catch the peanuts after Shaggy throws them, the two wobble in place in sync with Scooby's running animation. * Before Scooby releases the life raft, the bottom half of Shaggy's shirt is the color of his pants which then returns to the normal green color after a few seconds. * When Shaggy and Scooby jump off the air tower, one frame lacks Shaggy's eyes and Scooby's head and tail. All three missing parts return in the next frame, however. * In the scene where the gang just let Fred down after he was suspended by a machine hook, his left hand is noticeably missing in the first shot. * Daphne says her line: "Sheriff, look, he's getting away." It's her voice, but Velma's mouth moving. * When Shaggy and Scooby enter the mess hall, the door is broken and swaying on the side. When they leave, the door is perfectly intact. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Shaggy calls the syrup bottle, Double Dutch Chocolate Syrup, but the label simply says "Syrup". * Apparently all the livestock the farmer has is one chicken. * When Fred finds the newspaper article hidden in a barrel, Daphne says to look at an article that has been circled. When the paper is in view, there is no circle. * Perhaps the biggest oddity of this episode is the existence of all the functional equipment on the abandoned air field. Regardless of the field being public or military, wouldn't every piece of working equipment be stripped when they shut the field down? * The "Automatic Dish Washer" label is wrong on two accounts. One, dishwashers are automatic to begin with, and two, dishwasher is misspelt as "dish washer". * It seems strange that what appears to be a WWII era aircraft would have an automatic inflating life raft in the cockpit where accidental deployment would interfere with operating the aeroplane. * Shaggy somehow magically got the key to the supply department. * Shaggy and Scooby jump outside through the window to get the key to unlock the door so that they can escape the room. If they had been thinking clearly, they didn't need to go back inside as they had already escaped. * The farmer cared enough to call a sheriff, but either he took his time doing it or the sheriff was taking his own. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 16, 2004. For unknown reasons this episode is switched with the previous episode and the mistake is carried over onto the complete series set listed below, fortunately the series lacks any continuity between episodes, so no real harm is done. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 20, 2005. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: Volume 4 - Spooked Bayou DVD released by Warner Home Video on October 19, 2010. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series (limited edition) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 9, 2010. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 21, 2011. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery in Motion DVD released on June 11, 2012. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. Quotes External links * Scooby Doo Case File at Toonzone.net * Buy from Amazon (US) * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from VUDU Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 episodes